Unlayering the Soul
by minerva519
Summary: Kagome works to support her daughter. What will happen when she meets her overbearing, vindictive boss? What does she do when she finds out how close he and her exhusband are?
1. Lighting the Fuse

Unlayering the Soul

Chapter 1

Lighting the Fuse

It had not been a good day to begin with. To start off, her tired mind woke up at three in the morning instead of six, which left her with a grand total of two hours of sleep due to her inability to return to her dreams.

However, her bad 'day' had actually begun yesterday.

She had stayed late at work to finish tailoring the designs to fit perfectly for the runway show the next day followed by the photo shoot. However, that was no easy task with an entire line and ten models to fit into twenty-six outfits. It had taken her three hours to go through all the designs on the respective models to which they were assigned.

Kagome was a skilled fitter for Tenseiga West, one of the lesser known subsidiaries of the extremely prominent Takahashi Inc.

Usually, she made the clothes fit well with just some measurements to work with. But, that was not the case this time. One of the 'genius' executives wanted all future fittings to be performed with models present to get a flawless fit. The guy had probably never even been to a fashion show.

Once again, under ordinary circumstances, this didn't present any difficulty. However, with two other fitters fired last week and the only other fitter beside Kagome going on maternity a month early, Kagome had to do it all alone.

By the time she finished the entire collection and arrived home, the babysitter informed Kagome about her daughter's fever.

It wasn't after the fever broke that Kagome felt okay to go to bed. Her babysitter, next door neighbor, and the first friend she made in the city had a lot of experience with babies after practically raising his sister. Manten had done a lot to soothe Seiki's fussy temperament and Kagome's constant anxiety over her precious baby girl. Some woman would be lucky to settle down with him one day.

Upon getting into bed Kagome tossed and turned. Despite the overwhelming exhaustion that plagued her body, she could not find her escape into the realm of dreams. It was too bad. Her insomnia plagued her with unwanted memories of heartbreak and betrayal. She thought she had moved on. She thought she had transcended the torment to a new life in New York City, but apparently some part of her was that seventeen-year-old girl who had her heart broken.

Couldn't anything go her way? Her heart was still in pieces after her ex-husband's betrayal. He had left without a trace before she even knew she was pregnant. She was working a dead-end job she hated with no room for advancement, no potential boyfriend, and a baby to support. Her beloved daughter was the only reason she was able to keep going. Her baby deserved a good life, and Kagome would to everything possible to ensure that happened.

She felt her eyes close for only a fraction of a second, but a loud, shrill noise forced them open. Not being able to take in her surroundings for a few seconds, shock filled her as sunlight filtered into her room. It was gray cloud-covered sunlight, but sunlight nonetheless.

She knew it was going to be a cold day in the city. It was ironic. The city was enfolded in a white, wintry blanket of snow, and here she was about to descend into the depths of hell.

From the moment she removed herself from the safe-haven of her bed; it all went downhill from there.

AN-short prologue


	2. It all goes Kaput

Here's the first real chapter

Unlayering the Soul

Chapter 2

It all goes Kaput

* * *

Kagome groggily stumbled out of bed to stop monotonous, annoying sounds resonating from the evil alarm clock that had disturbed her tumultuous slumber. Her not quite two-year-old daughter was miraculously still asleep.

It was very unfortunate.

Usually, she would be fed after being woken up on her own, or Manten would feed her after Kagome had left. That was not the case this morning.

Manten had planned on spending the day with his brother and his sister, Souten, who were flying in from Chicago. He did apologize to Kagome, but she could find no reason for it. Without Manten, she would have to pay a lot for day care of even a babysitter.

In fact, she had been amazed he found the time to baby-sit for her so often with his only payment being food when he was in her apartment, and there _was_ the tiny little agreement she had made to be his date to his cousin's wedding in two weeks. She would have gone with him anyway. He was such a sweet man. Manten did not deserve the pain of going alone.

She fed her daughter, bundled up in her sweats, grabbed some toast and was just about to call Manten as she heard his knock on the door.

Kagome hadn't been expecting anyone, and was surprised to find none other than her favorite next door neighbor on the other side.

"Manten? What are you?"

He saw her confusion and interrupted. "My brother canceled on me. Apparently his work rescheduled his commitments, and he can't bother to see me."

The dejected look on his face pained Kagome. She felt bad for the injustice and unhappiness he suffered as she walked closer to hug him.

He pulled away from her after a long, welcome hug.

"You have no idea how much I needed that. What are we doing?" He slapped a fake smile off and tried to dismiss her. "You better get going or you'll be late."

Her concern obviously showed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Go. Seiki and I will be just dandy." Now his smile seemed a bit more genuine."

They said their goodbyes as she started downstairs. Her building wasn't anything special, but it was safe and affordable. As he trotted down the stairs she tied her hair up into a bun. She didn't enjoy going in this early, but it did give her the chance to shower when she got there.

Kagome braced herself and zipped up her wind-breaker. She started jogging down the street that cold, dry January morning.

She ran fifteen blocks to the studio in a very slow pace. In the twenty minutes it took to arrive at the studio, her cheeks and lips grew red from the cold.

She continued her trek with the sole thought of a hot shower followed by the scrumptious breakfast she expected to be waiting for her. She had hoped it would be the first thing fate would concede.

It wasn't so kind.

She arrived in her newly acquired office and placed her bag beside her desk. She looked at the mess her old boss left behind and cringed. She would have to come in and clean it up...later. Right now her focus returned to preparing to bathe.

She unzipped and opened her yellow duffle bag and removed a neatly-folded, brown, mid-thigh length skirt, a soft, white cashmere turtle neck, a beige lacy bra, and a set of black panties. She knew she didn't match, but who was gonna know? It's not like she slept with a man since she got pregnant.

She didn't have the time. She worked long hours and wanted to spend time with her not quite two-year-old baby.

She walked into her cubicle of a bathroom with the articles she had selected. She had turned on the water at the highest heat and removed her clothes. She stepped in and screamed the instant the frigid water came into contact with her skin.

She jumped out a wrapped a soft dark-green towel around her body.

Should she venture into the most probably empty hall to get a shower in Miroku's office? Since she knew no one would show up for another hour she decided to.

The hot shower would be worth it. However, one little thing came up she hadn't expected.

Miroku was using his shower...with another woman. As she heard the woman's giggles and Miroku's moans, she tried to leave without a peep. It was difficult. She nearly dropped her towel when the girl started screaming. "Oh...oh...OHHH! MIROKU! Oh god! YES! YES! YEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

Kagome's face sufficiently red, she tried the dressing room. In an hour it would start to fill, but now it was perfectly empty which suited her just fine.

The shower was wonderful. She hated feeling grimy and dirty. The only problem was she had left her clothes in her own office down the hall.

As her wet feet hit the carpet. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"Well, look who we have here." Kagome's movement froze. She could practically feel the eyes belonging to deep, playful voice behind her. She felt as though her towel weren't there, as if she were completely naked.

"I must say, your legs are so much hotter than I remember, but don't tell me you've forgotten how good _I _am that you could have someone else between your legs?"

That did it! No one said those kinds of things to her. Who the hell was this guy!

She quickly spun around and glared. She saw his eyes widen in shock. He had the wrong girl, but she would let him off the hook. She sauntered over with controlled, calm strides.

"Listen here buddy," she said in a reproving, irate voice. "No one, and I _mean_ no one speaks to me the way you just did. First off, you don't know me. Second, I sure as hell don't know you. Third, I'm not so sure with an ego like yours whether you're trying to compensate for something or not. Lastly-" As the mystery man tried to interrupt her, she barked out, "Did I _say_ I was done yet! I don't think so. So shut your damn mouth. Lastly, even if your tiny penis were as good as you think it is, there is no way I would go anywhere near you! Do you understand me!"

She turned and left him standing there in bewilderment. Man, was Sesshoumaru gonna hear about this. None of his models had ever spoken to him in that way before. Hiten swore the girl who had just chewed him out, the one he thought was Hitomi, she was going to be fired if he had any say.

Just as he mentally driven the last nail in that angry bitch's coffin, Hitomi, his girlfriend had just walked out of an office door with a man. She was rearranging her designer dress, and he was handling his own neck tie.

Hiten just imagined strangling him with it.

"Did you miss me, Hitomi _dear_?"

* * *

AN-Okay, to anyone who has read any of my stuff before, I have trouble with my computer in making symbols for POV changes. They get lost in translation from when I type to when I upload. I will try to make a continuous block for a little bit, but bear with me as the story goes on. I'm trying. 


	3. A Single Spark

AN- My computer is now incompatible with my parents' internet connected computer since they 'updated' their windows program. Translation- all the finished chapters I had, including this one, I had to transcribe them from my computer by hand writing out each of them. This took way longer than the simple edit-copy edit-paste I adore so much, but here it is, the long overdue update. Thank you for waiting.

By the way, Kagome is in a fixed pairing with Sesshoumaru. Done Deal. I hope you enjoy this special edition by me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlayering the Soul

Chapter 3

A Single Spark

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Today totally sucked. Why did the universe have to continually converge against her! Nothing could possibly get any worse.

"Kagome! You've gotta hide me!"

Never mind. It just got worse.

Her friend and immediate boss, Miroku Houshi, had abruptly barged into her tiny office, subsequently slamming the door shut.

After looking up at the sound of his rude and sudden entrance, Kagome drew her attention back down to her schedule for the day before responding to him.

Kagome replied in a rather bored, disinterested tone, "Roku, what did you do now?"

Miroku had known the girl before him for a few years. It amazed him a girl this young, loving, and responsible could already have a child almost three years old. It broke his heart to see her like this. He found out her first love had left her with such an unfathomable burden to carry on her own. Kagome herself was still barely a child, yet she had to sacrifice her youth to care for her daughter.

It really wasn't fair.

As he entered, Miroku tried to play down the specific circumstances that brought him into her office this morning. "Well, Lady Kagome, I didn't _really-"_

"And don't tell me you didn't really do anything. I walked in on you and Miss February in the shower," she cut him off as she glanced at her online inbox. The only message worth mentioning was the notice about the company photos that needed to be shot for the new ID cards. She was scheduled to have her picture taken in half-an-hour. She had better get to the make-up room, which happened to be the location for the stupid shoot.

As she mentally went over her schedule for the day, Miroku continued, "You see, that's the problem. She turns out to be the model for the fashion shoot today. Not only that, but she is also the girlfriend of the CEO's pet photographer, the one who does all the major shoots in New York. Hitomi is the girlfriend of one of the most sought after photographers in the city. If he knew I helped design part of the collection he's about to photograph and that I slept with Hitomi, he may not even do the shoot!"

"So he'd decide not to do it. Why not get someone else?" she flippantly remarked as she only half listened to the same problem as last week and the week before. He really was quite indifferent with whom he had sex, even if his partners were happily committed. He was going to be in a lot more trouble some day. Then he'd regret these promiscuous acts.

Then again, who was she to talk?

"Get someone else! The boss would shave me bald and have his daughter make macaroni art on my poor, naked skull if it would make this guy happy. He's going to be pissed."

Kagome incredulously scoffed at the nervous wreck she once knew as Miroku. She reminded, "Miroku, I _saw_ the two of you in the shower. It didn't look like Miss I'm Anorexic and Live off Diet Coke and Cigarettes was the blushing, deflowered virgin type." 'That's me."

Miroku offendedly rebuffed, "She has never lived off Diet Coke and cigarettes."

Kagome glared at him.

"It was Diet Coke and Altoids. Something about cigarettes making teeth yellow. Anyway, she does not withhold meals because of company desire to photograph more natural looking girls and appeal to a wider female market base." An impish grin spread across the face of the mischievous pervert. " And by the way, Kagome, I didn't realize you took such...pleasure in viewing such carnal displays." Obvious amusement laced his voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she turned in her swivel chair to face him. "I wasn't. I didn't expect you to be there, and I wanted to take a shower." She tilted her chin upwards, believing to have dispelled his line of thought.

His grin, however, broadened. "You know, you could have joined us."

The chuckle accompanying the absurd statement nearly made her eyes bulge out in indignation.

When he looked at her, he knew exactly what he had to do. Run.

He did so, and not a moment too soon.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was early. In fact, it was too earlier for any real work to be done by normal people. However, _his_ staff was making a significant amount of preparations for the upcoming shoot. An especially important one at that.

Sesshoumaru's company was about to merge with Iwata Corporations. Hiten Iwata was going to be there in a very important capacity. If Hiten wasn't happy, the whole thing would be shot.

It was this thought of Sesshoumaru's that Hiten interrupted with a crisp knock. Joy.

He could only pray everything went off without a hitch.

"Hiten," Sesshoumaru 'greeted' in an unengaging, glacial demeanor. "Is everything prepared?"

"No, I fired Hitomi. I need that other girl to replace her. The one with the great body."

'What? There has been no one else scheduled to arrive as a model. Who is he talking about?' "You are mistaken. There is no one else." Just then, the phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Don't worry. I know she's here, and I'll find her myself if I have to."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

AN- I know it's short, but I plan to get more by tomorrow.


	4. Routine?

Here it is. What was lost now is found. My handwritten, fully transcribed chapter went MIA for a few weeks, but it's back now!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlayering the Soul

Chapter 4

Routine?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Miroku really liked Kagome. She was a sweet girl. That was one of the reasons he let her borrow some of his designs. That and he wanted to get her to stop trying to kill him. She had a nasty habit of always trying to do that.

Luckily for Miroku, she had gone to get that picture for her ID taken. She walked straight to the studio, ever fearful of how her unphotogenic self would appear this time. Maybe some make-up would help. She saw a woman who might be a make-up artist as she entered the studio, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Most of them would probably be at the fashion show that some of the designers here had pieces. All the models were there.

No. That wasn't true. The one model the photographer would use in the shoot today was in the building. Kagome knew this because that model had had Miroku's tongue (and various other body parts) down her throat that morning.

Anyway, as she entered the studio, she saw the woman and approached her.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to have my picture taken and I was wondering if you were a make-up artist."

The green-haired, effeminate man glanced at her and began to squeal with delight. "Yay! I thought I would have to pack up and leave without using any of my lovely brushes today. I love what I do so much and that would have upset me terribly. I might have even gotten a blemish. I have been waiting for you for such a long time."

Kagome's reaction at hearing the person's obviously male voice had been shock. She felt strange for confusing the man's gender. She tried to awkwardly carry on the conversation. "Oh. I just thought I was taking a picture. I didn't know the company included this kind of...treatment when taking pictures."

The man stared at Kagome as if she had sprouted another head. "Where have you been? Make-up is always included in these kinds of photos." The man turned and looked in another direction, only to call out to someone else. "Hiten! Your subject is here." The man quickly began work as another, more familiar one burst into the room, his presence commanding her attention.

Oh no. The chauvinistic ass from this morning. "What are you doing here? I thought pigs lived in barns."

Hiten smirked seductively at the fire in her eyes. "So the kitten has claws. Please, do not take this morning as an accurate portrayal of me, my dear girl. I thought you were somebody else. As an apology, let me take you to lunch.

"I'm sorry," she began in a mocking tone "but I have plans...with my boyfriend." 'Good one, Kagome.' Inner pride radiated at his initial reaction. Rejection might teach him to treat girls better. However, he recovered far too quickly to be a good sign.

"Then your boyfriend knows how important you work is to you. Perhaps we could discuss business over lunch, with your boyfriend of course."

What? What was he trying to pull? He definitely threw her for a loop. "I don't think that would be appropriate. He isn't into fashion."

Hiten's smirk grew. Uh oh. That smile could be dangerous if it went unchecked. "So, he's coming to pick you up?"

"Umm...yes." Way to sound smart Kagome.

"Good. That means you can spend the time it takes to wait for him with me."

"What! I never agreed to that. I'm just here to get a picture taken." Who did he think he was? What made that presumptuous ass think she would be around him more than necessary after this morning?

He once again allowed his eyes to travel up and down the peppery, unrestrained beauty's delectable body. However, this time his gaze was filled with a scrutinous and calculating eye rather than his prior lust-filled gaze. Upon second glance, she was perfect. She wasn't as thin as most girls he'd worked with, but her curves and eyes did wonders to convince him of the goldmine he was staring at. She seemed to have a genuine, expressive quality to her. She would do nicely.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

This guy had nerve. Why did he have to stare at her like that? "Who gave you permission to look at me that way?" Her voice teemed with unrestricted rage.

"Relax. I'm just trying to figure out what lighting would be best."

Kagome would have thought he was lying, but her instincts told her he was being entirely honest, for once.

"You put on that outfit, let Jak get you ready, and I'll take your picture. After that, you wait for you 'boyfriend' with me in my office. I'll tell the receptionist in the main lobby to inform anyone looking for you of your location." He walked over into the light to make adjustments, leaving her in confusion.

The flamboyant man, Jak, set a quick pace to complete her face's flawless coverage. "Honey, we've gotta move. I need you done in ten. Now, I think you best colors could be..."

Wait. What was going on? Wasn't she, a humble fitter, a not-even designer, just supposed to be getting a routine photo for her staff ID card? Since when did Tenseiga West start pulling out all the stops for something so menial as this?

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kikyo Iwata felt overwhelmed. There was so much to be done in the few meager weeks before the wedding. But it was worth it to marry the love of her life.

It was really quite a shame. The man in question, one Inuyasha Takahashi, wasn't completely honest with his bride to be. Oh sure, maybe at one time he loved her and she him. Hell, even now he at least cared for her, but did he love her?

They grew up together against their fathers' wishes. They even had plans to elope when they were seventeen. However, his emotions for her grew cloudy and ambiguous after Kikyo's father sent her to a French finishing school.

In that time, he grew confused and melancholy. He felt lost. With Kikyo gone, his soul felt torn and ragged. He didn't know what to do.

That was until he met Kagome Higurashi a month later. She had been his guiding light, a beacon to a brighter tomorrow. She was his salvation. With her around, his loneliness melted away.

They fought a lot. In that, he and Kagome shared a love-hate relationship.

No. That wasn't right. They had never once hated each other. They both had fiery tempers, but neither one hated the other. In truth, their arguments got his blood racing. The energy she put forth in their bantering affected her personal appearance in a way that affected his _personal_ appearance. (Some parts more than others).

Something basic and fundamental irreversibly changed in him forever.

They had had a secret relationship for about a year-and-a-half. He proposed to her one magical night in the summer. He offered his mother's ring, and he, reluctant though he was to outwardly wear a ring declaring his love for her, wore a sacred necklace of ancient teeth said to be from a powerful demon and brown beads said to protect the wearer with holy magic. The necklace was supposed to bind the heart of the wearer to the bestower for eternity.

Although Inuyasha was 19 and Kagome 17, they were willing to elope in Las Vegas and spend the rest of their lives together. She was willing to throw away everything for him. That's just what she did.

He sure found some way to repay her faith in him. He hadn't given her an option, hadn't even said goodbye. Then again, he didn't have much option either.

What was she doing right now? Was she shopping in some LA boutique? Taking some college final? Wrapped in the arms of a man who was not him?

Whatever it was the girl was doing, he had no doubts she could take care of herself without anyone's help.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

She needed serious help. She was trying to call Manten. Hopefully he could help her.

RING RING  
RING RING

"Hello." Manten sounded calm and collected. Good.

"Manten, I need you! Please come down here. Some creep won't leave me alone until my 'boyfriend' picks me up. I haven't had a boyfriend in years. I know this is a lot to ask, but-"

"Kagome, calm down. I'm on my way with Seiki."

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver and I love you for it."

He hated when she did that. She openly said 'I love you' to all her close friends. He felt lonely and when she'd say that...

He might never get her in the way he wanted, but those words only instilled his heart with false hope. He wished she would stop.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Sesshoumaru," Hiten called as he barged into the most lavish office in the building. "Those pics should be great. I just got done with her and she was fantastic."

That wasn't possible. Not when 10 minutes ago Sesshoumaru's imp clung to the very expensive chair before him, as he had the misfortune of telling his boss that the only model in proximity to the building was the fired, now ex-girlfriend of Hiten Iwata.

This was a strange circumstance indeed.

"I'm so glad she lived up to your standards." Sesshoumaru truly had no idea what happened, but if he admitted so, it would make him appear unorganized and having no control over the company.

"Boy did she ever."

'Indeed. Now to unravel the mystery.'

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The creep walked in 20 minutes ago, and now she was unable to get rid of him. When would the nightmare end?

"So how long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Surviving the world of high fashion."

"..."

"Okay, so I have a wedding to go to in a few weeks. Would you go with me?"

"I'm sorry, I already have plans."

"Oh, forgive me," mocked the arrogant asshole. "I forgot about your 'boyfriend'. What kind of suicidal maniac could want you as a-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Hiten walked over to the door, surprised at the interruption. He opened the door the familiar, yet unexpected man before him. The balding figure carried in his arms a little girl.

Well don't that beat all?

"Hey Manten, I'm sorry. I'm a little surprised to see you. I thought my secretary called to cancel our...Wait. Why do you have a...baby?"

"Actually, I didn't expect to see you here either. I'm here to see..." He stopped after Hiten fully opened the door to reveal Kagome.

"Hey Kagome."

"Wait a minute. MANTEN is your _boyfriend?_!"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AN- I know it's been a long time coming, but I hope it was worth it.


	5. Definite Exposure

AN- What's up? I am so glad it's summer. It leaves more time for writing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlayering the Soul

Chapter 5

Definite Exposure

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The creep walked in 20 minutes ago, and now she was unable to get rid of him. When would the nightmare end?

"So how long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Surviving the world of high fashion."

"..."

"Okay, so I have a wedding to go to in a few weeks. Would you go with me?"

"I'm sorry, I already have plans."

"Oh, forgive me," mocked the arrogant asshole. "I forgot about your boyfriend'. What kind of suicidal maniac could want you as a-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Hiten walked over to the door, surprised at the interruption. He opened the door the familiar, yet unexpected man before him. The balding figure carried in his arms a little girl.

Well don't that beat all?

"Hey Manten, I'm sorry. I'm a little surprised to see you. I thought my secretary called to cancel our...Wait. Why do you have a...baby?"

"Actually, I didn't expect to see you here either. I'm here to see..." He stopped after Hiten fully opened the door to reveal Kagome.

"Hey Kagome."

"Wait a minute. MANTEN is your _boyfriend?_!"

Manten felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Was it so unbelievable as stunning as Kagome would like a guy like him? Was his brother so disgusted by him that he thought it impossible for the younger, only slighty less attractive brother to have a girlfriend. "Why Hiten? Do you think I am incapable of dating? Am I so grotesque that you would discard any chance of me getting a girlfriend?"

"Manten?" How could his little brother even think that? Hiten would do just about anything for his pudgy little brother. "Of course that's not it."

Manten was really struck with the genuine sincerity seeping from his big brother's voice. He was even moved. But, nothing could have shocked him more than hearing the pride Hiten gave off as he spoke again.

"I'm just really surprised that I have to give up on the hot chick I've been going after because my baby brother scored big."

"Hey!" Nobody called Kagome Higurashi a 'chick'.

Hiten simply replied in the most offhanded manner possible "Sorry."

Kagome felt as though she were intruding on a private moment. It was only right if she got out of there. "Manten, why don't I take Seiki and check her diaper, while you two talk?"

As he sent her a big smile, she returned it and took her baby from his arms.

As she left, she hoped to herself that he would find the validation he sought.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hiten's assistant would return with the developed shots that the photographer hoped would be the best of his career so far.

Sesshoumaru sat in his office, impatient for the supposedly great shots. Had Hiten's eye been comprosmised due to the indiscretion his usual model/girlfriend/whore and one of Sesshoumaru's best designers? If so, Mirkou would be fired. Moreover, Sesshoumaru told Jaken to call Houshi's office and inform him of the 'fragile' position he, or actually his job, was in.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Miroku was shaking. He was literally shaking. Terror plagued his belabored senses as he slowly trekked toward the office where his fate would be decided.

Oh god. Someone help him. Why did no one see he was about to enter a lion's den with no protection at all?

He was so busy looming over his fate that he did not notice the woman who approached him.

"Hey Miroku."

Kagome. Kagome? Could she help him? He grabbed hold of his newly dubbed guardian angel, who was in no position to struggle due to the baby in her arms, and dragged her the rest of the way to Mr. Tenseiga's office.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sesshoumaru was waiting in his office for the no-named aide to the photographer to return with the very expensive photographs for prototypes of the new Spring line that would hopefully come out...by spring.

A knock resonated through the room and Sesshoumaru beckoned the caller to enter.

As he was criticizing himself for hiring such an egotistical, eccentric photographer, the employee who had offset the balance of said photographer entered with, presumably, his wife and child, who were no doubt present to try to sway his supposed conscience. Like that was going to happen.

"I assume Jaken was not present at his desk, or he would have detained you."

"Thankyfully, sir, that was the case. Mr. Tenseiga-"

"Save it. Unless those photographs are spectacular, you are out of a job."

"What's going on Miroku? What does he mean out of a job?" Was this man their boss? Could he really fire Miroku?"

Sesshoumaru simply explained the matter in a very disinterested manner. "Save the sob story Mrs. Houshi. I don't care that he has a family. I am surprised you haven't left him after his rather candid imprudence this morning with the would be model of our Spring line."

"What!" Kagome cried out in horror.

"I am sorry you found out this way, but-"

"You thought I was married to that lecher!"

"Hey Kagome," complained Miroku. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, okay you deceptive, manipulating, pervert of a wannabe monk."

"Ouch, Kagome. That hurts."

"Houshi," called Sesshoumaru in an authoritative voice. "I do not see the relevance of bringing this girl here."

"Well, you see Mr. Tenseiga, if I lose my job, my devoted, hard-working secretary, Kagome, who happens to be a loving single mother, would lose her job as well. Could you do that to this poor girl."

Kagome simply rolled her eyes. "Miroku, shut up. You're an idiot."

"I whole-heartedly agree. Houshi, you have decided your own fate. Deal with it."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Jaken had received the call regarding the photos' development reaching completion. He knew his master greatly desired them, so he went to pick them up himself. There was no way he would leave them in the hands of a temp.

He guarded that manila envelope with his very life, despite the unnecessary amount of dedication. Afterall, it was just an envelope with a bunch of pictures.

It was too bad that a certain photographer and his endearing, younger brother were passing the underpayed and overly devoted assistant.

It took only three hits from Hiten to successfully obtain the package; Hiten hitting Jaken, Jaken hitting the ground, and Hiten's shoe squashing Jaken's face as he was negligently stepped on.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Sesshoumaru!" The cheerful bellowing of Hiten was only permitted because of his importance to the merger. For no other reason did he put up with the rude outbursts. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Manten."

"Pleasure."

"I'm sorry Hiten, but I have to go. Kagome, we have to go soon. It's about time for Seiki's feeding."

"Fine, but someone has to distract Miroku. I will not go anywhere near him during feeding time. It was bad enough when she was still on the breast, but the way he stares at the nipple when the little one's eating makes me feel dirty."

"It's nothing to feel embarrassed about Lady Kagome. I just imagine it's the real thing instead of the bottle."

"One of these days, Miroku, you're going to make one of your comments when the baby isn't in my arms. Then you'll be sorry."

"Allow me." The anger in Manten's voice convinced Hiten that the girl was, indeed, close to his brother. He was glad.

"Anyway," Hiten interrupted. "These are the reason most of us are here." Hiten energetically waved the envelope. "Although, I'm quite disappointed."

"Houshi! You're fired."

"Was the model that bad!"

Hiten milked the situation for all he could. The guy did fuck his girlfriend, afterall. "Quite the contrary. I just can't give her the usual treatment."

"What usual treatment?" inquired Kagome.

"Usually, my models are treated to dinner and my bed, but I can't do that this time."

"Why, are you afraid the whore would break?" quipped a cynical Kagome. She thought it was ridiculous the way some girls starved to get thin. Then again, she never would lose all the pregnancy pounds. Well, at least not in the near future. That was probably what sparked the bitter comment so unlike her.

"Actually, I can't do that because she's my brother's girl. Unless he'd let me loan you out for the night."

She was shocked and confused. Kagome ended up placing her daughter in Miroku's arms and approaching Hiten.

"What?"

"The pictures were great. I'd ask for a raise."

She looked down at the pictures. They had a girl in them who wasn't showing a lot of skin, but looked very breezy and relaxed. She knew they were sexy from how Miroku's jaw dropped, or maybe that was shock.

"That's me," she said pointing to the photo.

"It sure is."

"I'm not a model."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say." The sarcastic reply was met with all the seriousness she could muster.

"I'm not a model. I'm a fitter. I'm not even a designer. I get clothes ready for shoots and shows by making sure they fit the models flawlessly."

"But, you were wearing one of the outfits on the list."

"Miroku bribed me to not kill him for teasing me the same way you did about the shower incident this morning. I thought I was just getting an ID shot taken."

"Higurashi."

Kagome turned to face Mr. Tenseiga, her boss and CEO of the company.

"Yes, Mr. Tenseiga?"

"You're fired."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AN- Kind of a long chapter.

I'll be gone all of next week. Hopefully, I'll have one more chapter out before then. There will be a huge softball tournament in Colorado next week, and my team is going.

I have a basic outline in my head, but for the short term, I'm not all that sure.

Please review.


	6. Capturing the Moment

Howdy. I know it's been quite a while but, after finishing the last chapter the way I did, I wasn't sure how to continue. Add that to all the family time my parents are cramming into my schedule before I leave for school. I hope you understand why this chapter is so late in coming, even if you are less than pleased with that. Trust me, I would be too.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlayering the Soul

Chapter 6

Capturing the Moment

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Despite Kagome having Seiki on her hip, it hadn't taken long for Kagome to clear out her things. She didn't have a lot to begin with. Tears streamed down her face as she recalled asking her former boss why she had been fired.

He accused her of something so outrageous, so crude that she actually slapped him and fled with her daughter. How was she to know the connection Manten had to Hiten? For that matter, how was she supposed to know Hiten's connection to Sesshoumaru when she hadn't met either until today?

She thought about the conversation just after her dismissal.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"_You're fired," said the deadpan voice of Sesshoumaru._

_Everyone in the office stopped._

_Kagome blinked vapidly, trying to comprehend just what the hell was going on. First, they were talking about the pictures Hiten took of her. After that, the conversation got around to Kagome borrowing Miroku's designs in exchange for his prolonged life. Somehow, that led to her being fired?_

"_Excuse me, sir?" Complete disbelief swarmed over her pretty face. "Did you just-"_

"_Yes, Higurashi. You're fired." The words engulfed her into a world of her own. Fired? Shock had made all other thoughts impossible to ponder. She had never been fired. She did her job well, despite not being properly appreciated for her talents._

_Fired?_

_The normally quiet Manten was the first to respond. "Hey! Why is _she_ fired! She has done nothing to warrant this!" _

"_It is apparent to this Sesshoumaru that this young lady has tried to further herself beyond the merits of her talent by using each of you in attempts to further her success in reaching her goals. I will not have that type of deception lurking in the ranks of my reputable company. You are excused Higurashi."_

"_How dare you! You don't know me! You know nothing about me in addition to your lack of knowledge about anything else." She turned away from the bastard with her daughter in her arms. As an afterthought, she made one departing comment. "I'll see you in hell 'Lord' Sesshoumaru._

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

How dare he say that she was trying to sleep her way to the top! Even if that were the case, they worked in the fashion industry. That happened all the time. Not only that, but when Miroku had tried to defend her, as she heard from Manten, he was fired as well her his 'incessant indulgences' in the office.

From there, she had heard that one thing had led to another and, Sesshoumaru had insulted Manten. He said that he was too weak a fool to realize he was being used. That infuriated Hiten.

If there was one thing a person did not do in front of Hiten Iwata, it was insult his brother. Then and there, Hiten called of the wedding of his cousin and Sesshoumaru's half-brother. Had it only been that, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have batted an eyelash, but with it, his hopes of a merger died as well.

Now, both Kagome and Miroku were jobless. Neither would be able to afford their apartments jobless. Therefore, Miroku and Kagome decided to move in together. That way, their economic situations would be slightly eased, and Miroku offered to baby-sit once in a while.

Miroku did feel a bit guilty. He was the one who got the original model fired and he was the one who pulled Kagome into their boss's office. He did bear some of the responsibility for her lost job. That was why he fought so hard for her.

Whatever happened now, they were stuck together.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sesshoumaru thought they were all idiots. They had let one woman ruin his plans. If they were stupid enough to be taken into her trap, then he wanted no dealings with any of them.

She was an obvious whore. After all, what kind of woman would already have a child so young? Also, the girl associated with the pervert and Hiten Iwata. Only the loosest of women associated with those two. Lastly, she appeared to have had relations with that hideous brother of Hiten's, which meant that not only was she one of those slutty women, but she lack taste as well.

There was not room in his company for someone like that or those who defended that kind of cheap lifestyle.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I am sorry it's short, but I wanted to finish this whole episode so I could jump into the future after some elapsed time. I hope it's okay for now. Even if you didn't like it, let me know.


	7. Getting Down to Business

Well, hopefully you like the shorter time it took me to update. Let me know how you like this chapter. By the way, the radio stations on really help cure writers' block. At least they do for me.

This might be the last chapter I write from San Diego. I'll try to get one more for each of my stories out before I go to school in San Francisco. But, be warned. My parents are unwilling to leave me alone for more than two seconds, fearing that I might disappear before they take me to college.

Thank you to all my reviewers, especially the ones who do so every time. You guys help me gauge how I'm doing. Even a few words helps me find out what works.

ATTN: Victor Maxwell- e-mail me you wannabe lecherous monk!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlayering the Soul

Chapter 7

Getting Down to Business

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome sat in her desk chair typing furiously, trying to finish her work for the day as quickly as possible. Although many of her coworkers would be finished with the work week in a few minutes time, Kagome Higurashi was not so lucky.

Hopefully, if she finished typing her boss's letters and filing a few more documents, he would let her leave early on this Friday evening, not so she could get a head-start on partying or going on a weekend road trip like most other twenty-five-year-old women.

No. Kagome Higurashi had to go directly to night school. Kagome knew the reason she had lost her old job at Tenseiga was because she was dispensable. To fix that, she had been attending night school. She hoped an employer would be less likely to randomly fire her if she had a degree. She had earned a bachelor's degree in fashion merchandising and was working on a master's in business administration.

Although night school let her acquire these degrees in a much shorter period, they did take time away from her seven-year-old daughter. She tried to be there as much as possible, but it just wasn't enough for Kagome. It seemed like only yesterday she was a toddler. Now, her little girl was finishing the first grade.

It was hard being a single mother, but her baby was worth it.

Seiki was very different from Kagome herself as a child. Whereas Kagome was outgoing and lively, Seiki was calm and reserved. However, they both shared a great deal of kindness and compassion. Seiki had a heart of gold, a trait clearly found in her mother.

As Kagome finished typing the last sentence of the last letter, she glanced at her inbox. To her glee, it was empty. She picked up her black office phone and pressed a button adjacent to the numbers belonging to the speed dial and picked up the receiver. A loud buzz indicated that her employer heard the beep and he answered.

"Houshi."

"Miroku, I'm done. Do you mind if I leave a bit early and head to class?"

"Go ahead. Oh Kagome, can you get Kaede to babysit? I have a date."

With a sigh, she agreed. After all, Miroku wasn't Seiki's dad. It wasn't his responsibility to take care of her. He had already done enough. He, despite his usually lecherous ways, was a good male role model for her.

She couldn't be angry with him for wanting to live his own life.

"Alright. Bye Roku."

After clicking the receiver, Kagome made arrangements for Kaede, the kind, elderly lady who moved into Manten's old apartment, to babysit. She missed Manten, but was glad he finally found a girlfriend. She met her a few months ago.

The girl was very flirty and wore revealing clothes, but she and Manten shared the same hair fetish. Yura was a hair stylist and had all kinds of hair tools and accessories. She had a large number of wigs that Manten let her adorn him in as she pleased.

In the end, they both got what they wanted. Yura got a man who was surprisingly well endowed and didn't mind her passion for hair, and Manten got an attractive woman who wanted to be with him and who provided him with a new hairstyle whenever he desired. Even better, Yura was surely not after the fortune Kagome didn't know Manten had. Although Manten's family wealth was vast, Yura's was exceedingly more so.

She was happy for both of them.

At least, she would have been happy for them if she had time to. She was late. Even though it was considered okay to be late the class was designed for busy members of the workforce, she didn't want to be late for her first class.

That just wasn't cool.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sesshoumaru was quite pleased. After dropping in sales over the past few years, this quarter, profits were up. This resulted in part from his partnership with Ookami enterprises. Katomaru Ookami was an intelligent, yet rapidly aging businessman.

This partnership, at least for him, was one necessary for the survival of his company. His health was steadily declining. However, his son was not yet ready to take over. Katomaru hoped that Sesshoumaru could help speed that along. If Kouga saw how the son of a mogul ran his father's company in an ideal manner, that might spark the growth Kouga needed to emulate Sesshoumaru's success.

If only.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome had walked into the classroom on time and with five minutes to spare before the six o'clock class started. The room had only twenty seats in rows of five seats across and four seats deep.

She searched for an empty seat, but unfortunately, the only available one was in the very front in the second row from the left. She sat down. On her left a girl with dark brown hair. She had rich, brown eyes and wore magenta eyeliner. It certainly made her eyes pop out.

Kagome tried to engage the girl in conversation. She appeared to be the only person in the room about her age, or maybe a year or two older.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

The girl looked up and smiled. "Sango. It's nice to meet you."

The two girls heard the door slam shut. They looked up to see a man in a brown dress shirt and black suit pants. It was a rather ordinary combination. However, the beautiful, royal blue, silk tie drew one's attention to his amazing blue eyes. After shaking herself from her trance, she noticed he had shoulder-length ebony hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. He was young and hot.

He walked behind the teacher's desk, and laid down his brief case.

"Hello, class. I am Kouga Ookami. Seeing as how I appear to be younger than some of you, you may call me Kouga."

He walked around to the front of his desk and sat on top of it.

"This class will be a refresher course for some, but for others" he glanced around, his eyes stopping on Kagome for only a moment, "it will be a profound experience that will change how you perceive you interactions with others."

He stood up.

"Your first lesson- negotiation." He looked at Kagome and nodded in her direction. "You."

Kagome, caught unaware, had the 'deer-in-headlights' look on her face as he approached her desk, placing his hands on both sides of it and leaning over.

"Would you go out with me?"

Genuinely confused, Kagome could only question his sanity, or maybe just his timing. "Excuse me?"

"You know, dinner and a movie after class."

"You're serious?"

He leaned a bit closer, with a sly half-smile. "Like a heart attack."

Although class would be over at seven, Kagome couldn't even consider it. She had Seiki, and Kaede would need to go home soon after Kagome could get back.

"No."

Rising up a little, he addressed the class. "This is a classic negotiation situation. I want a date with..." he looked at her.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"I want Ms. Higurashi to accompany me on a date. However, she does not seem as interested. What do I do?" He looked over the room.

One student answered, "Offer something she wants in exchange?"

"You're on the right track, but we can do better."

Sango answered this time, "Do something she wants?"

"Bingo. Now, that leaves me to figure out what she wants, find a way to acquire it, and exchange it for what I want."

After that last sentence, the bell rang, dismissing the class. He got up and headed back to his desk.

"Homework, practice your negotiating skills. See you on Monday."

Kagome, being the klutz she was, dropped her things. As her classmates filed out, Kagome was left to gather her fallen possessions. As she lifted her bag, heard a voice, "So what do you say?"

Kagome turned around to face the gorgeous man. "Huh?"

"About that date?"

"Oh. I'm really sorry, but I can't. I have responsibilities that leave my schedule full. Thank you for asking though."

She was almost at the door when he replied, "That's too bad, but I will see you next class. That's when we'll cover persistence."

She smiled a tired grin, and left.

"Persistence, great," she said to herself as she left the campus. She had the professor's 'persistence' to look forward to next class. Well, she might as well enjoy the weekend while she could.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

AN— I know this looks like I pulled it out of nowhere randomly, but I swear, there is a purpose for it. Just a reminder, this is a SessKag fic.

Hopefully, I'll get back to you soon.


	8. HalfHearted Confessions and

Parents suck. Sorry for such a lengthy break, but I really needed it. I just started college, and I had a major fight with my father. I really hope you aren't too mad. My creative juices have been running dry with this Environmental Design class I'm in. I basically design and build stuff.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlayering the Soul

Chapter 8

Half-Hearted Confessions and Half-Filled Chapters

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She didn't know what to do. He wouldn't leave her alone. Kagome Higurashi nearly cowered in fear every time the phone rang. When Kouga had said he was persistent, he sure wasn't kidding. He had called her nearly every two hours for the last two days. He had even somehow managed to obtain her work phone number. After three warnings, Kagome was fired by her boss. Although she had tried to explain to Kaede that she couldn't control what he did, Kaede replied that it was the same throughout the entire company.

Just like her life up to present, Kagome could not catch a break.

Luckily, or not so luckily, she was offered what she was told was an assistant position to none other than…Kouga.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was getting dark outside. That means Mama will be home soon. She missed Mama. She always worked so hard. It made her scared. She was afraid that one day, Mama would disappear. Just like Daddy. Mama said that Daddy loved her. She said Daddy would give anything to be with her, but she had never met Daddy. If Daddy loved her, and Daddy wasn't there, did that mean if Mama said that too that she would leave her all alone?

Seiki hoped not. She had felt so lonely. She really wanted a Daddy.

What did he look like? Was he sleeping like Mama's Daddy?

Seiki got up from her bed and went over to her dresser. Underneath it, there was a loose floorboard, which his all the drawings she had made about what her family, Daddy included, might look like. Her Mama was there (Mama always looked so pretty). She was right next to Mama. On the far left, a little ways away from the two females, was another figure. Unlike Seiki and Mama, this individual was nothing more than a stick drawing with a question mark for a face.

Mama and Seiki were all colored in and very pretty. Daddy (who the other figured is assumed to be) was a simple, plain stick figure in black crayon with no clothes or hair.

Would she ever be able to finish the drawing.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When she arrived, Kagome was mortified to find Miroku in the apartment with that sheepish grin of his. The one that she usually felt compelled to wipe off after finding out why his face held such a look.

This would be bad.

"Why Lady Kagome, how happy I am to see you."

He knew his flattery was getting no where. If her wet clothing was any indication, she had been caught in the rain. Too bad. He had hoped she would have had a good day with what he was about to tell her.

"I have good news, but first some dinner."

This was definitely a bad sign if he was giving her food. The last time he did that, he had been drunk and had sex in her bed. Needless to say, she burned the linens.

"Just tell me. What did you do this time?"

"I got a new job."

"What happened to the old one with Kaede?"

"Didn't you hear? She got taken over. Anyway, I have a design studio again."

That was fantastic. She had felt so guilty ever since he had lost his last designing job all those years ago.

"Miroku, that's awesome! Where!"

"Sit down first."

With that one sentence, her elation turned to suspicion. "Miroku…where?"

"First, I'm releasing the line Sesshoumaru wouldn't and then I'm working on the new line 'Electrify' from Iwata Enterprises."

"Iwata? Isn't that Hiten and Manten's company."

"Why yes it is Lady Kagome."

"That's great. Why would you think I'd be upset with that? Oh well thanks for dinner."

With that, Kagome grabbed the plate of chicken cacciatore and went to eat in the kitchen, leaving behind Miroku, who had only found salvation for the moment. 'If she knew the rest, she'd kill me.'

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hiten was so excited. This was the best set of photographs he had ever taken. For the past few weeks, he'd followed his subject meticulously, always finding the perfect shot of her. It was lucky for him that she always wore one the jackass's designs. He was only a tool to secure her. If he needed to keep the letch on to appease her, so be it.

It was so odd. She invoked such inspiration, and he was not emotionally attached to her. She seemed to radiate an aura he could not help but be drawn to.

He sat at his workbench staring at next week's cover of _Unlayering the Soul, _the hottest fashion magazine in the country. Models would give their lives to be on this cover, and here he had to take her picture in secret for it. How odd.

"Kagome Higurashi, with your body, my company will beat the bloodhound and that wolf. She's amazing."


End file.
